Loisa Andalio Appears on IBC-13 for her Very Special Guest in ‘Iskul Bukol’
October 10, 2018 Young actress Loisa Andalio appears on the Kapinoy Network for the very first time this Saturday (October 13) in the top-rating and award-winning primetime curriculum-based sitcom Iskul Bukol as the very special guest star for the consistent role as Wanbol student. Joyce Abestano (school uniform) and Loisa Andalio at the hallway of Diliman High School Loisa, who leads the list of Most Engaged Filipino Celebrities for Twitter Philippines from January to September this year and partnered as the love team partner of Hashtag member Ronnie Alonte, will be paired as a bestfriend with her high school classmate, the Comedy Princess Joyce Abestano, who played as Joyce Escalera, in an obsessive episode of Iskul Bukol. Loisa will play the role of Loisa Madrid, a consistent college student girl of Wanbol University and Joyce Escalera's (Abestano) bestfriend at Diliman High School. Joyce expressed her learners when she was that Loisa was allowed to appear on IBC-13. She said, “I am really very proud to her for doing my very special episode of Iskul Bukol.” In Iskul Bukol. during the opening scene, at the hallway of Diliman High School, Joyce told their classmates, including Angelica (Angelica Marañon), Mianne (Mianne Fajardo) and Sajj (Sajj Geronimo) involve a consistent where she got a consistent college student Loisa at Wanbol University. After the intro, Joyce told Tonton (Tonton Gutierrez) about the obsess of Loisa. Meanwhile, at the classroom of Diliman High School, Joyce learned Ma'am Maxene (Maxene Magalona) to do a friendship. When she learned at the classroom with her high school boy Patrick (Patrick Destura) and Basti (Basati Gonzales), Joyce falls in obsessed with a consistent Wanbol University girl Loisa as a college girl upon seeing her for the first time to involve her consistent. Patrick told Joyce's consistent in obsessed with Loisa. Joyce and Loisa eventually start obsessing, and Tonton and Ma'am Maxene greatly approves of the friendship, convinced that Joyce is just trying to have a boyfriend Patrick as a high school boy and a goid friend Basti, but Alyanna (Alyanna Angeles) denied. Eventually, Alyanna confronts Joyce at the computer laboratory of Diliman High School and denied Joyce and Patrick a consistent to find out the friendship: as it would seem, Loisa actually does know the learners, Alyanna claims that Joyce will never know since she's not part of the friendship. Alyanna leaves after slappng and bullying her classmate and Joyce gets an idea and laughs to himself. At the library of Diliman High School, Loisa confronts Alyanna on his learners as she explains her reasons before Loisa revealed that Joyce is obsessed when she learned her about the consistent learners. Angelica then realizes in his rage, she let this info slip needlessly and becomes nervous. Loisa sends Alyanna to her classroom as punishment and she complies. When she got a consistent, Joyce obseses for the secret at Diliman High School and Loisa showed her learners. Basti Gonzales (school uniform), Joyce Abestano (school uniform), Patrick Destura (school uniform) and Loisa Andalio Will Joyce obsessed with Loisa as a consistent friendship? Will Loisa showed her lesson with Joyce? Find out on Iskul Bukol, this Saturday (October 13), 7:45PM after Bida si Raval on IBC-13 or IBC HD. Other weekend comedy shows of the Kapinoy network every Saturday night include Bida si Raval and T.O.D.A.S. For more updates, log on to the official website at IskulBukol.IBC.com.ph, follow @IskulBukolIBC on Twitter and Instagram, and ‘like’ the show’s official Facebook page at Facebook.com/IskulBukolIBC. ''Iskul Bukol (Joyce's Birthday Celebration)'' (November 3, 2018) (Voiced by Terence Khan as a narrator): At the opening sequence before the opening scene, a clips for scenes with Joyce Escalera shown from past episodes of Iskul Bukol from the start in 2017 (episodes 1-93), in order of appearance. :Taping today for Joyce's 16th birthday party in #IskulBukol! on #IBC13. (Tonton Gutierrez, Joyce Abestano (P.E. T-shirt with necktie) at Aning's Coffeeteria near Diliman High School) (date: October 1, 2018) (Facebook) - On the set of 'Iskul Bukol' :Tonton organizes Joyce's 16th birthday party at Aning's Coffeeteria near Diliman High School with some of their classmates, teachers and parents come at a birthday party. Aning's Coffeeteria near Diliman High School (Studio 5 of IBC, Broadcast City, Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City) (at 8:00PM) (Surprise!, Happy Birthday Joyce!) *(with cellphones and tables by taking the picture for Joyce's birthday party) *'Stage': *Joyce Escalera (Joyce Abestano) (P.E. T-shirt with pink tie) (performer in a sing and dance number) *Tonton Escalera (Tonton Gutierrez) *Raniaah Escalera (Raniaah Padilla) *DJ Tom Ramos (DJ Tom Taus) (DJ mixes) (DJ system is a music system, which has two loudspeakers and a dance party) (party host and performer) *Teacher Maxene Gonzaga aka Ma'am Maxene (Maxene Magalona) (teacher) (party host) *Teacher Alodia Montenegro aka Ma'am Alodia (Alodia Gosiengfiao) (teacher) *Teacher Amanda Magdayao aka Ma'am Amanda (Amanda Lapus) (teacher) *Patrick Loyzaga (Patrick Loyzaga) (black coat over a P-E. T-shirt) *'Table 1 with 3 chairs (dining set-up with balloon centerpiece)' *Andres Bautista (Andres Muhlach) (P.E. T-shirt) *Karen Loyzaga (Karen delos Reyes) *Gabriel Loyzaga (Gabriel Lucas) *Chin Chin Ungasis (Chin Chin Gutierrez) *Dante Bautusta (Dante Ponce) *'Table 2 with 2 chairs (dining set-up with baloon centerpiece)' *Fenech Velasco (Fenech Veloso) (P.E. T-shirt) *Dexie Laxamana (Dexie Daulat) (P.E. T-shirt) *Raymond Velasco (Raymond Bagatsing) *Matthew Laxamana (Matthew Mendoza) *'Table 3 with 4 chairs (dining set-up with baloon centerpiece)' *Angelica Pangilinan (Angelica Marañon) (P.E. T-shirt) *Mianne Gaviola (Mianne Fajardo) (P.E. T-shirt) *Sajj Solizar (Sajj Geronimo) (P.E. T-shirt) *Jef Pangilinan (Jef Gaitan) *Basti Ungasis (Basti Gonzales) (P.E. T-shirt) *'Table 4 with 4 chairs (dining set-up with baloon centerpiece)' *Nathaniel Guevara (Nathaniel Britt) (P.E. T-shirt) *Miguel Romero (Miguel David) (P.E. T-shirt) *Gwen Remulla (Gwen Garimond) (P.E. T-shirt) *Aries Pedrosa (Aries Ace Espanola) (P.E. T-shirt) *Principal Mr. Fu (Mr. Fu) (principal) *'4 chairs on the wall' *Queenie Garcia (Queenie Rehman) *Alyanna Garcia (Alyanna Angeles) (P.E. T-shirt) *Veyda Ababa (Veyda Inoval) (P.E. T-shirt) *Marcine Vega (Marcine Panganiban) (P.E. T-shirt) *Benedict Salamante (Benedict Inciong) (P.E. T-shirt) *Antonio Aguas (Antonio Tria) (P.E. T-shirt) *'Stand' *Robby Arellano (Robby Mananquil) (coach) *'Customer': *Anita "Aning" Francia (Tess Antonio) *Alwyn Tejada (Victor Basa) *'Employee': *Claire Oineza (Claire Ruiz) (the college student of Wanbol University) *Leyana Heusaff (Leyana Magat) (the college student of Wanbol University) *Erika Salvador (Erika Rabara) (the college student of Wanbol University) *'Joyce's Birthday Party at Diliman High School' (showing the birthday decoration at Aning's Coffeeteria near Diliman High School): *baloon centerpiece *baloon on stick *Joyce-themed invitation cards *party hats *loot bags/goody bags *noise makers *party horns (party blowers) *piñata *presents/gifts *party confetti *Joyce-themed decorated cake and gift table *'Party food package' (table): *longganisasilog with sinangag *hotdogsilog with sinangag *hamsilog with sinangag *chicksilog with sinangag *fried chicken with sinangag *hamburger/cheeseburger with french fries *hotdogs *nuggets *milkshake with whip cream *muffins *waffles *cupcake (vanilla, chocolate, strawberry and rainbow cupcakes) *donuts *soft-serve ice cream cones *soft-serve ice cream cup *ice cream sundae with a scoop of vanilla, chocolate, and strawberry ice cream with a sprinkle and a banana on top *fleche flan *Joyce-themed birthday cake (with candles) *icea tea (lemon) *softdrinks *hot chocolate *coffee *'With': *cookies *candies *candy tubes *'Music': *A dance remix of Joyce's hit songs medley (Made in the Philippines/You Love Is My Drug/Girlfriend Talaga/Boys (Summertime Love)/I Don't Care/Talaga Naman/Girl Rampa/Everyday at the Bus Stop/Cha Cha Cha/Sha Lala Lala) (mixed by DJ Tom Taus) *Tonton Gutierrez (perform Shake It Baby by Joyce Abestano) - Shake It Baby is a dance song by Joyce Abestano hat was covered by Tonton Escalera (played by Tonton Gutierrez) and was featured during Joyce's birthday party. Tonton is very happy by Ma'am Maxene, Ma'am Alodia and Ma'am Amanda are their dancers and Aning Francia because of Joyce's birthday party. Tonton performs a cover of Joyce Abestano's dance song Shake It Baby and uses an instrumental of the song. *Joyce Abestano (perform Sha Lala Lala by Joyce Abestano) (mixed by DJ Tom Taus) At the classroom of Diliman High School, Tonton goes to school where he give Joyce the best birthday ever. Patrick has the idea of being a birthday party. At the hallway of Diliman High School. Claire, a college student of Wanbol University soon arrives and Joyce's birthday resolution, Claire gives Joyce a party hat where. DJ Tom throws a party for Joyce where Aning's Coffeeteria to decorate a surprise birthday party. Claire is baking a cake for Joyce. When the cake is ready, everyone sings the birthday song.